The present invention relates to a protective covering for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a protective cover selectively mountable on an exterior surface of a vehicle.
Protective covers for vehicles such as automobiles or the like have been proposed and one type of protective cover includes a typically water-resistant sheet selectively unwindable from a roller assembly to cover a vehicle. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,298 to Yong O, a vehicle protective cover is disclosed in which a container is mounted in the truck of the vehicle and a sheet material is selectively unwindable from the container to overlie portions of the vehicle lying between the container and the front end of the vehicle. However, the arrangement of Yong O requires alteration of the vehicle in the area of its trunk in order to adapt it to vehicles since sufficient space and accessibility must be present install the sheet material container in the vehicle trunk. Aside from the difficulties in installing the sheet material container in a vehicle, the Yong O apparatus presents other drawbacks such as the drawback that a portion of the vehicle remains exposed to harmful or deleterious weather elements.
Accordingly, the need exists for a vehicle cover which is easily adaptable to a vehicle. Furthermore, the need exists for a vehicle protective cover which can protect substantially the entire vehicle from vertically downwardly directed weather elements such as rain, snow and sun rays.